Cousins of the Knight
::To see a list of members of the Cousins of the Knight faction, go to Category:Cousins of the Knight The Cousins of the Knight are a Forever Knight fan faction who like a family oriented (non-sexual) relationship between Nick Knight and Lucien LaCroix. The faction name is often abbreviated to CotK. Yahoo!Group * cotk-fk, formed in 1999 Faction's Virtual Home The Comfy Cottage Faction Websites * The Cousins of the KnightAccording to a note on the main page, the first CotK site was created on 11 May 1996, and last updated on 10 April 1998. It remained on the web until at least the following year, but had disappeared by May 2000. If you wish to see what remains, unrestored, this site is archived on the Wayback Machine - NOTE: the background is missing, so you will have to highlight in order to see the text. - original CotK faction site (active 1996-1998) - restored version * The Cousins of the Knight - current CotK faction site (active 1999-2002) Faction History Early in 1996, while fans were still arguing vehemently over the best name for a faction for Nick and LaCroix, it became obvious that, even though nominally such an affiliation would cover their relationship in all its variations, the overwhelming majority of the discussion was in terms of a sexual (or slash) relationship. Angie Lotto proposed, therefore, that a separate faction be created for fans of a familial relationship. Shortly thereafter named the "Cousins of the Knight" (a reference to the already existing Cousins and Knighties), its original members were Angie, Margie Hammet, and Texas Jules. The faction was initially rather small, though it had a mailing list and an eponymous faction site, both run by Angie. A couple of years later, though, her FK interests shifted more towards participation in another faction. She passed the mailing list to Margie Hammet, and stopped updating the website.This information comes from a personal e-mail from Margie Hammet to Greer Watson, "Re: Does anyone recall the *original* CotK site?", Friday, July 12, 2013 9:27 PM. The CotK were, however, boosted by new members; and, for a couple of years, were significantly more active, taking part as a separate faction in two of the Forever Knight Wars. Considerable fan fiction was written; and this was archived on a completely new faction site, created by one of the recent members, Lisa Harvey. Although, over the next decade, membership and involvement slowly dwindled (as has, indeed, been true for most of the smaller factions), there continue to be several fans who identify themselves as members of the Cousins of the Knight. FK Wars The CotK participated as a separate faction in Wars 10 and 11. Their war posts are archived on their website. For a headquarters in Toronto during war, they invented the Comfy Cottage (actually a rather large mansion with an imitation thatched roof), for which one of their members, Kyer en Ysh created floor plans. See also * Unnamed Faction * Screen captures of Nick and LaCroix Notes & References * Category:Fan Factions Category:Factions based on relationship